Under emergency conditions in large enclosed spaces such as manufacturing units or factories or mines, it is difficult for security personnel or rescue operators to locate each person and bring them out from a danger zone manually. The rescue operators have to locate each trapped person and they have to find best possible route to reach the person and bring the person out as soon as possible. It is also difficult for a person to evacuate the enclosed space in emergency conditions without any guidance on which route to take to make a quick exit from the enclosed space.
The existing evacuation systems depend primarily on the layout of the enclosed space. During an emergency, there is a possibility that there are floor collapses or there is a fire in one portion of the enclosed space. The existing systems in the art fail to consider such conditions when arriving at an evacuation plan. In such situations, the static layout or plan of the enclosed space may not be sufficient to enable an evacuation of the persons.
Some systems use infrared scanners for locating the trapped persons. These systems would be inefficient when there is a fire emergency. Moreover, implementation of such systems would be costly too.